


Lunch Period II - Yuna

by jellyturtle



Series: Supernatural AU [2]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Catholicism, Christianity, Gen, Human Choi Jisu l Lia, Human Shin Ryujin, Master/Guard - Freeform, Priest Choi Soobin, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vampire Choi Beomgyu, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Hwang Yeji, Werewolf Shin Yuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyturtle/pseuds/jellyturtle
Summary: After feeding Beomgyu, the rest of the lunch recess is rather uneventful, but Yuna prefers it that way.Take a peak into a typical lunch recess with Yuna and her vampire & human friends!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Shin Yuna (ITZY), Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Shin Yuna (ITZY) & Everyone
Series: Supernatural AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957333
Kudos: 9





	Lunch Period II - Yuna

“He’s laughing…” Ryujin’s dry voice caused Yuna’s eyes to flutter open.

She slightly lifted her head from her resting place to glance at him.

He was laughing. Beomgyu was laughing along with his group of friends as he clumsily attempted to demonstrate how to dribble a handball using his ankles. For once, his frosty aura was nowhere to be seen and the smile on his face made him look younger than he actually was at nineteen years old. Suddenly, his eyes flickered to her direction and immediately his smile dropped, his eyes becoming as hard as iron. He purposely moved, turning around so that they were no longer making eye-contact and she was facing his back.

Ryujin let out a cough of amusement, but Yuna didn’t care, letting her head fall back as she shut her eyes once more. As long as he wasn’t creating trouble, Yuna could hardly care what he did.

“I can’t tell whether he hates you or is suffering from irregular spells of madness.” Ryujin chuckled as she kept her eyes on the cluster of boys that stood some several yards away.

“Maybe both.” Yuna offered, keeping her eyes closed. “I asked Father about it over confession.”

“You didn’t!” Ryujin was laughing now, shaking with mirth.

It was still lunch time and they were out in the gardens, keeping watch over their masters. Or more accurately, Ryujin was keeping an eye on both masters as Yuna attempted to nap with her head on the older girl’s lap.

**_Attempted,_ not attained.**

Usually, Yuna was able to get a good half-hour of rest during lunch. But Ryujin was making it difficult today, chatting her up and moving around so the younger couldn’t get too comfortable. She let out a disgruntled whine as her head bounced and knocked against the slim legs that were vibrating with amusement.

“So what did Father say?” Ryujin poked Yuna’s cheek, still round like a newborn babe’s and soft like the child she was.

“He said he agreed-”

“He did not! Father Soobin did?!”

“-and that we should both pray for his soul.” Yuna cracked an eye open as she swatted the elder’s hand away with a dry smile with Ryujin bursting into another fit of hearty laughter.

“S-so have you been?” She wheezed in-between giggles. “Praying for his soul, that is?”

“He has the priest praying for him.” Yuna scoffed. “He doesn’t need my prayers. Besides… His madness is not my problem.”

“You receive the brute of it. You don’t mind?” Ryujin conceded and forced herself to become still when the younger glowered at her like a kicked pup, with innocent eyes to match.

“I don’t care.” Yuna shut her eyes, rolling to her side with her lips jutted out as she tried to get comfortable. “I’m used to it. Unni! I just want to sleep.”

“Slaves shouldn’t be sleeping on duty.” A snicker out of nowhere interrupted.

At that, Yuna’s eyes shot open and she sat up immediately, completely tensed.

“I’m not a slave, I’m a guard!” She answered hotly, her eyes narrowing into a glare. “And it’s none of your business.”

Standing in front of her was the Count of Aster’s one and only son – Hyunjin, one of the most insufferable vampires she had ever met. Tall and lean, Hyunjin resembled a pretentious cat, carrying a conceited air about him wherever he went. A sly smirk tugged on his lips as he strutted from place to place, reeking with egotism.

“A guard?” He scoffed, radiating with arrogance as he lifted his chin. “A brat like you?”

 **Oh, how she hated him** _(God, forgive her)._

“I’m taller than yours!” She bristled, refusing to look away from those Aegean-blue eyes that glittered like diamonds.

Similar to her master’s, Hyunjin’s eyes, as beautiful and sparkling as they were, were also stone cold. They reminded her of refined glass, shiny yet soulless at the same time; eyes that resembled a china doll’s, eyes she _despised_.

“So reckless Yuna.” The Count’s son tsked, letting out a chuckle. “If Beomgyu wasn’t my friend, I’d have you punished by now.”

“Like I’d let myself be punished by you.” She stared at him brazenly, defiance coursing through her veins.

_‘Guard the master with life and death. Never show weakness, especially not to the master.’_

Her code of living only applied to Beomgyu. Any other vamp could expect less than nothing from her, especially this overbearing, pompous blood-sucker.

At her show of insolence, the vampire’s eyes gleamed, although the lazy smirk remained on his face.

“Interesting… Well-“

“Enough.” A quiet voice cut through their tension like a sharpened dagger. “Stop Hyunjin… Please.”

Standing in front of Yuna protectively now was Yeji, Hyunjin’s guardian. Attendants weren’t allowed to speak out against their masters, or even stare into their masters’ eyes for too long. Yeji was the exception, gazing steadily at the vampire with a pair of mirror blue. After all, she wasn’t just Hyunjin’s guardian. She was also his twin sister, the Count of Aster’s only daughter. Hyunjin couldn’t just strike her or punish her as he could with any other servant. That would be beneath him and her. Her status was above that, as his _guardian._ Not guard, not servant, not slave; _guardian_ – his caretaker and his lifeline.

Yuna felt a sense of danger coiling around her heart as she watched how his condescending orbs glowed crimson with anger. But that was the extent of it. The vampire blinked and his eyes were back to their usual ocean color as he turned away with a scowl. Despite herself, she couldn’t help but smirk as he stalked off without another word, the constriction around her heart released.

“You saved me.” She wrapped her arms around Yeji’s feet, looking up at her from the ground with adoring eyes.

But Yeji frowned at her, crystal blue pools clouded with worry.

“You shouldn’t make him angry, Yuna. You don’t know what he’s capable of.” Despite the chiding in her voice, the older girl reached out to pat the younger’s head affectionately.

“He doesn’t know what I’m capable of either!” A petulant pout appeared on her lips as she let out a spoiled whine.

“All he needs to do is touch you and you’ll drop.” Ryujin snorted, causing Yuna to glare at her.

“Unni!” She let out a pitiful cry as the older girl snickered.

But Yeji was not amused, gazing at the youngest reproachfully until Yuna’s cheeks burned with shame.

“Fine… Fine! I’m sorry.” She stood up to hold Yeji, but only at an arm’s distance. “I’m sorry… I won’t entangle myself with him.”

Yeji’s furrow in her brow disappeared as a smile of relief appeared on her face, causing both Yuna and Ryujin to blush.

**Such was the effect of a vampire’s smile.**

“You’re so beautiful, Unni!” Ryujin practically ripped Yeji away from Yuna, yanking her into a tight embrace.

“Ah!” Yeji let out a surprised yelp as she tumbled to the floor with both girls smothering her.

“Seriously, a goddess!” Ryujin proclaimed, rubbing her cheek against Yeji’s pale one as Yuna nuzzled her face into Yeji’s cloaked shoulder.

“She’s an angel, you pagan!” Yuna wailed, trying to take the blushing girl back into her arms. “My angel! Get your own!”

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” A giggle interrupted, causing all three girls to look up.

Yuna’s eyes lit up, but she immediately regained her composure, jumping to her feet as did her other two friends.

“My lady…” All three said in unison, bowing formally.

“Don’t!” Chaeryeong frowned, causing them to avert their eyes in an attempt to suppress their giggles.

“What brings my lady to our humble gathering?” Ryujin started, a charming smile on her face as she reached for Chaeryeong’s hand to press a ginger kiss to her knuckles.

“It is an honor to service you.” Yuna continued, reaching for Chaeryeong’s other hand to do the same.

“Stop it! Don’t!” Chaeryeong flailed her arms with a look of disdain on her face, knocking them off of her and causing the bright laughter that Yuna had been stifling to spill over.

“Stop! Ryujin! Yuna! Stop it!” She huffed at the laughing attendants, turning to Yeji with a frown.

“My lady,” Yeji started with a noble bow, causing Chaeryeong to stomp her foot in an undignified manner.

“Not you too! No!” Chaeryeong turned to her companion with a pout. “Unni!”

“… They’re not wrong.” Lia pressed her lips tightly together in a restrained smile.

Lia’s confirmation made Yuna laugh even harder, falling to the floor as she clutched to Ryujin.

“I’m leaving!” Chaeryeong started to depart when Yuna let out a shriek.

“No! I’m sorry my lady! My deepest apologies-” She reached out to catch a fistful of Chaeryeong’s dress, refusing to let go.

“Stop!” Chaeryeong grumbled but dropped gracefully to the ground so that she was seated in front of Yuna. “I told you, I don’t want you to treat me like that!”

“I’ll get in trouble…” Yuna’s voice trailed off as Chaeryeong’s eyes darkened in annoyance, the tinge of ripened cherries in her eyes.

“Since when did you care about trouble?!” She snapped, causing Yuna to fall over in hysterics again, although this time, the young guard fell over onto her lap.

“… I don’t.” Yuna looked up at her cheekily, causing the dark-eyed vampire to let out a huff, although a relieved smile tugged on her rosy lips.

“… You’re not my guard or my servant… None of you are.” Chaeryeong said firmly, looking at the group of girls now seated around her. “You’re my companions. We’re friends.”

“… Except for Yuna.” Ryujin teased, causing Yuna to pout.

“Why except for me?” She looked at them, wide eyed.

“Because you’re the baby.” Lia smiled dotingly, reaching out to caress her cheek.

Lia never wore gloves, but her fingers were always soft. Yuna leaned into her touch, enjoying the rare moment that she could feel pure physical affection without any pain or torture. However, being a skilled guard meant that she was always aware of her surroundings, so she didn’t miss the wistful look in Chaeryeong’s eyes or the subtle sadness in Yeji’s. Neither did she miss the way she could feel Beomgyu’s eyes boring holes into the back of her head.

Yuna was a wolf, or part-wolf to be more accurate. Her mother was a human while her father was a werewolf, but none of that mattered because in everyone else’s eyes, Yuna was a mistake.

A mistake; an absolute failure – _a **mutant**_.

The Wolf-people had been around since the beginning of the Fall. They were products of humanity’s separation from God the Almighty, the result of the First Sin. Appointed as protectors of the night, the wolves stepped in when humans failed to execute proper stewardship. While human in appearance, the wolf-people were not completely human. As wolves, they were stronger and faster; they were more agile and quick. Along with a keen sense of hearing, they also healed faster and their blood was hot, the gift to survive through extreme weathers embedded into their DNA. And the greatest gift from the Almighty was without a doubt, the ability to _shift_. Once a month during the full moon, they could shift into their animal counterparts, granting them a night in their original bodies. _Shifting_ was a reminder of what they once were and what they always would be. It was the greatest blessing for the Wolf-People.

**But none of it mattered, because none of it applied to Yuna.**

She had no wolf counterpart, neither would her wounds heal by themselves. While her abilities were above the average human male’s, she wasn’t as quick or strong as her wolf peers. She couldn’t hear whispers from over a kilometer away, like all the other wolves could, allowing them to eavesdrop on their masters. Her blood was warmer than a human body’s, but it wasn’t scalding like her people’s. She found comfort in her dark brown eyes. For some reason, all the wolves she knew had the same eye-color, but that couldn’t even be counted as a pure wolf-trait. It was probably just a coincidence, but a comforting coincidence nevertheless. Ironically, one wolf-characteristic she shared was the one weakness they all had – _vampire skin_.

Skin contact with a vampire was as good as self-mutilation. A wolf’s skin was tough and it took quite a bit of force to bruise or cut it, but a vampire’s skin could cut through as easily as a copper coin cut through ice. While a wolf’s blood was boiling, a vampire’s was freezing, so cold that it had the ability to overpower any heat, to pierce through anything. When a vampire’s bare skin made contact with a wolf’s, it was like being stabbed by a thousand knives or like the heat of the sun coming down in full force to melt the skin off. That was the reason Yuna and all the other wolf attendants covered themselves, dressed from head-to-foot in long sleeves and coats with satin gloves to match, even during the sweltering summer. No amount of body heat they generated themselves was worth the burn of a vampire.

So yes, in a way Ryujin was correct – all Hyunjin, or any other vampire needed to do was touch Yuna with their bare hands and she would fall. But although she would fall, she wouldn’t go down without a fight. Because that was the biggest characteristic she had that defined her as a wolf – the desperation to survive. They were survivors, fueled by their boiling blood and passionate hearts.

With all of that being said, Lia and Ryujin were two out of a few in Yuna’s life who could touch her without the fear of afflicting her. Both girls were human, making them the neutral party between vampires and wolves, and that was probably how the Almighty intended it anyways. After all, humans were special. They were God’s prized possession out of all of creation.

“Will you be at the Grand Duke’s party tonight?” Yuna asked, shifting over so she could move her head from Chaeryeong’s lap to rest upon Lia’s.

Even with thick layers of petticoats and dresses, she couldn’t touch a vampire for too long without feeling the chilling effects on her body.

“Is there anyone who dares not to attend?” Ryujin chuckled, also laying down on the grass as she rested her head on Yeji’s legs.

“Are you attending, Unni?” Yuna rolled over to face her in surprise, her hand reaching up to keep Lia’s gentle fingers on her face. “Does that mean Father Soobin’s attending too?”

“Is that even allowed?” Chaeryeong giggled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “For a priest to attend a party?”

“The Christ attended many.” Lia reminded them with her own giggle.

“But the Lord attended _human_ parties. Not those of sacrilegious blood-suckers.” Chaeryeong puffed up in faux conceit, causing them all to break into giggles.

“Maybe he’s invited to bless the party?” Yeji offered, looking down at the girl in her lap questionably.

“I have no idea.” Ryujin gave a nonchalant shrug, smiling. “All I know is that it’s true what they say… In the North, the Duke of Violets supersedes all. Even the Church.”

Even though it was said light-heartedly, those words still sent a chill down Yuna’s spine because of the unspoken words that Ryujin didn’t finish, but were implied.

_In the North, the Duke of Violets supersedes all. Even the Church… **Even God**._

The thought alone was enough to cause her to shiver. For one family to hold that much power, that much leverage over everything was terrifying; especially when that family had no fear of God and when God was the only thing the wolves had.

Almost instinctively, her eyes flew up to met Beomgyu’s across the way – cold, detached, and mirthless as always. She immediately sat up from Lia’s lap, gazing back at his solemn expression without breaking eye-contact.

_‘Lord, have mercy.’_

The bell tower struck a quarter before three, indicating that lunch recess was over. That caused him to look away, the unfeeling expression morphing back into a brilliant smile as he turned back to his companions. She kept her eyes on him, watching him until he disappeared back into the main building for his next class.

“Yuna… Yuna? It’s time to go.”

She blinked and looked up, only to see her own companions already on their way to their respective duties. Ryujin was already on the other side of gardens, walking back to the main chapel. Yeji and Chaeryeong were also heading to the main building, with Yeji hurrying to join Hyunjin before the bell rang. The only one beside her was Lia, who was gazing down at her with a patient smile.

“Let’s go Yuna… You’re going to be late.” She offered the younger a hand.

“… Y-you’re not attending afternoon lessons today, Unni?” She asked in a daze as the older helped her to her feet.

“I need to go and prepare things for Chaeryeong tonight. For the Grand Duke’s birthday.” Lia chuckled, straightening out the younger’s clothes. “I’ll come back before her classes end. Now run along… You have afternoon lessons too.”

At that, Yuna blew up her cheeks, causing the elder to smile affectionately.

“Oh come on now. I know you enjoy afternoon lessons more than morning ones. Go before you get in trouble.” She patted the younger’s cheek tenderly one last time.

Yuna glanced up at the bell tower. She only had two minutes to run across the campus to the fields, but even then, she couldn’t help herself. It only took three seconds to discard her outer cloak and gloves before she launched herself into Lia’s open arms, relishing in warmth she felt through the bare skin-contact.

“Yuna, it’s too hot.” Lia laughed, trying to wriggle out of her embrace.

“Just a few more seconds.” She huffed. “I’m still a baby wolf! I need attention!”

“Sure. Sure.” The older girl chuckled, but remained still, her own arms coming around to wrap around the younger’s waist as she allowed Yuna to take all the comfort she needed.

“… Yuna, what’s that on your sleeve?”

**It was time to go.**

The young guard immediately let go of the attendant, backing away with a sheepish smile. She had completely forgotten about her earlier incident with her master that resulted in the blood on her shirt. It was apparent that her spare change of ivory gloves wasn’t enough to distract from the scarlet hue that tainted her sleeve.

“Noth…ing…” She stretched out, the lazy grin on her face growing wider as Lia furrowed her brow.

“That’s blood! What happened? You-“

“Gotta go, Unni!” She snatched her outer garments and took a daring leap forward to plant a chaste kiss on the older girl’s cheek before darting away.

She laughed at the outrage she heard echo behind her.

“Wait a minute! Yuna?! Yuna! Your arm!”

“See you tonight!” She looked over her shoulder before taking another peek at the bell tower.

_50 seconds left until the clock struck 2:50._

Mustering strength from her core, she felt a surge of power rise up within her. That power launched her to run even faster, dulling her senses to everything else around her.

_45 seconds left until the clock struck 2:50._

She’d make it in 43 seconds. Because mutant or not, she was still a wolf.

**She was a survivor.**

**Author's Note:**

> We're still setting up the background and characters so I apologize if it seems kind of slow right now.  
> It'll all make sense eventually ^^


End file.
